


My heart is full of magic

by Kirlena



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Healing Powers, M/M, Magic, doctor!Jared, hurt!Jared, hurt!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlena/pseuds/Kirlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has mitral regurgitation and it's not getting better. He has to do the operation, but he doesn't want to becasue of pain in the past. Jared is a Doctor who can do miracles with his natural medication and massages. He cured a lot of people with illnesses that normal doctors categorized as death. Jared can do that because of healing powers in his veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

“Jensen” dr Morgan said. Young man looked like he was lost in thoughts “Jensen” he said louder. His patient finally looked at him "Your mitral regurgitation is getting worse. We can’t go on medication forever. We have to do the operation”

36 year old nodded slowly. “I know” he said quietly “Just… can we wait a little bit? You know how I feel about operations”

Older man nodded and wrote something in his folder.

Jeffrey Morgan and Jensen Ackles were old friends. Jeff was there for Jensen when he broke his leg. He was there when his dog died. He was there when his little sister had a car crash and ended on operation table where she died shortly. He was also there when Jensen’s dad fell from stairs, hit his head and died on operation table after doctors tried to save him.

“Here” Jeff gave him little white box with two yellow strips „If you’re going to feel dyspnoea or palpitations take one or two pills” older man looked at his friend “You know this”

Jensen nodded, smiled a little bit, took a box from Jeff’s hand and headed to the door. He stopped, turned around, walked back to his friend and hugged him. “Thank you” he said and walked away into the weak lights in corridor.

 

“Jared” his friend’s head appeared in door “Mrs Palicki is here”

Young man smiled. He had a feeling she might show up today “Did she bring gummy bears again? Not that I mind of course… ”

Samantha smiled “Yes. With a bouquet of beautiful flowers”

“Well then let her in” Jared answered with a big smile on his face. Sam disappeared and seconds after young woman with short, blonde hair showed up carring two big bags of gummy bears and big bouquet of red, blue, yellow and purple flowers “Doctor Padalecki!” she said, obviously very happy with smile.

“Hello Adrianne” Jared smiled and got up, taking flowers from her hands “Let me help you” He put them into the vase filled with water he prepared before.

“Oh, gentleman as always” she replied, placing back of sweets on table “I came to thank you again” she smiled again “I don’t have any problems with my lungs anymore! And all thanks to you, Doctor”

“Ah” young man waved a hand “I am happy to help”

She laughed, hugged him, said _thank you_ again and she was gone, muttering something about a date with very hot guy she met the other day in bookshop.

Jared shook his head and smiled. He looked at flowers and new portion of sweets. The day seems to be even brigther now.

 

“Jensen” his friend sat down next to him in café “I think I found something”

“I am tired Kane” he answered, not looking up.

Chris took a deep breath “So you’re going to just give up? Not fight anymore?”

“What?” Jensen finally looked at him “Of course not… It’s just…” he took a deep breath “It’s getting worse. And I have to do the operation. And I… I just don’t want to. Can’t” he saw understading in his friend’s eyes and looked away.

“Okay” Chris put his notebook on table “Just give it a shot okay?” when he saw Jensen nod, he continued “I was looking in the deep, dark corners of Internet, asked some people, travelled to some places…” he took a deep breath “And I found this Doctor Padalecki. They say there wasn’t a thing he couldn’t cure. Cause… I don’t really know. They say he is using…”Chris looked at his notes “…natural medication” he saw that Jensen is a little bit interested and smiled “It’s not that far from here and…” he looked at his notes again “according to one of his female patients” he made a quote sign in the air “he is gorgeous and sweet and has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen”

Chris put his notebook down. “You have already one visit planned. Tomorrow 11 am”

“What!?” Jensen stood up “Chris!”

“What?” Kane looked at his friend “First visit is free. He will do just check up, maybe give you something” he wrote an adress on napkin “Here. Isn’t it worth at least a try?”

Jensen nodded. “Alright” he took the napkin and put it into the pocket of his jeans “Thanks Kane” he sat down again “Are we doing the movie night?”


	2. chapter two

Samantha walked into his office. “Mr Ackles is here” she said.

“Thanks Sam” he answered. Jensen Ackles has very interesting problem. His heart disease doesn’t disappear. Well, it was quient for a while, but it only waited and then hit again, more powerful. Jared was wondering why wouldn’t he take an operation, but he figured that there might be something really bad in his past that caused this.

He looked up and saw good-looking man.

“Hello” he said, getting up and holding up his hand “You must be Jensen”

 

 _“Hello Mr Doctor. You can take and cure me with your hands”_ he thought, but quickly came back to the reality and shoke Jared’s hand. He had a firm grip.

“Yes, it’s me. Jensen Ackles” he cleared his throat “And I believe you can help me, Doctor Padalecki”

“Please call me Jared” he heard him answer _“With pleasure”_ he thought. He smiled and nodded to quiet down his head. He wasn’t here for summer romance. Jared was probably straight. With his good looks and successful business he must have a wife with kids somewhere who are waiting for him to come home and eat dinner together.

“Please sit down” he looked up and saw Doctor Padalecki looking at him.

“Should I take my shirt off too?” he said and then realized what came through his tongue. He opened his mouth do apologise, but the he heard Jared laughing.

“No, no, you don’t have to” he said with a smile on his face.

 _“He has dimples”_ Jensen realised and also smiled.

“Could you please give me your hand” Jared said. Older man did as he was told. He felt something warm inside him when younger man took his hand “My methods might seem weird to you” he started to do a little hand massage “But they somehow work” a smile appeared again on his face “I don’t really know how… Well. A doctor shouldn’t say that I guess” he looked at Jensen “If you’re uncomfortable or in pain, just say it and I will stop”

“No, no it’s fine” he answered, feeling more warm and better.

He saw Jared smile again. “Good” he said “We can talk, share ghost stories”

A big grin appeared on Jensen face. “Okay. Get ready to not sleep well at night”

 

He didn’t know when hour passed. It seemed to him like he just walked into his office with light blue walls and a bouquet of colorful flowers on the desk.

“So. How did it go?” Chris asked.

“Huh?” Jensen might be here, but his mind was still drifting somewhere in Doctor’s Padalecki office.

Chris smiled.

“What?” Jensen finally looked at his friend.

“Nothing” but smile didn’t disappear from Kane’s face “You seem happy”

“Yeah. I am” he answered “I feel better” Chris was still looking at him “Really. I do. Look” he opened his pocket of jacket and pulled small slice of plastic with four pills “Here is the medication. I am fine, see?”

His friend finally nodded. “Good”

“I have next appointment in a week” Jensen finally said.

“You… what!?” Chris nearly spilled his coffee.

“You were right. He is good. And I feel that he can really help me” he admitted.

“Who are you and what you did to my best friend, Jensen Ackles?” Kane murmured.

“He is right here” Jensen punched his friend in the shoulder. He had a big smile on his face.

 

“Jared?” Samantha walked into his office, looking for her friend “Jared!” she hurried when she saw him laying on sofa “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Sam” he sat up “I’m fine”

She did protective and concerned mother face. “You don’t seem fine”

Jared smiled “I am just a little bit tired” he sighed “There is something special about Jensen Ackles”

“Your new patient?”

He nodded.

“Well” she smiled “What can I say? He is gorgeous”

Jared laughed. “Let’s go home Sam. I need hot chocolate, my bed and book”

She laughed and went into the hall for her coat. Jared watched her disappear. She and Chad were only people who knew his secret. He had the power to heal people. That's why he decieded to study medicine. They also had their own powers. He met Sam couple of years ago when he was shopping and they bumped into each other. He doesn’t really know what kind of power she has. Samantha can always surprise him. With Chad they were best friends since they were little kids playing in the garden. Chad has the power of talking in every language.

He felt a little sting of pain in his arm. It slowly was getting worse.

He heard Sam coming back, so he put his best smile on and joined his friend.


	3. chapter three

He was already in Jared’s office five times. Jensen didn’t even know where these weeks went. He regularly took medication and felt like he was getting better. And Doctor Padalecki… Jensen could feel a smile appearing on his face. God, he was amazing. During those meetings, they talked about so many things and…

“Thinking about Jared again?” he heard Chris ask.

He looked at his friend and saw him smiling. He punched him in the shoulder and they both reached for popcorn at the same time.

 

“Hello Jensen” Jared said, greeting his favorite patient “How was your week?”

“Good” he answered and sat “I did a movie marathon with Chris again. Watched some old ones, some new ones were also interesting”

He smiled as Jensen talked. He loved listening to him. Jared started doing his massages, still listening to his patient. He didn’t feel like that in a long time. Jensen was gorgeous. He had freckles, was tall – still smaller that him but - and most greenish eyes Jared has ever seen. He was lost in them so many times… What did his mother say? That fall for your patients? Well. He failed at that one.

 

He started to button up his jacket and walk away, when Jared appeared before him.

“Jensen. Wait” Jensen’s heart skipped a bit “Your results just came. It looks like you’re so much better. It’s cured” Jared looked at him “I just need a conformation from your doctor”

“Sure” he replied, feeling his heart shatter a little bit. Why did he have hope? Stupid.

“You know what does that mean?” he saw a little smile play on Jared’s face “That you don’t have to see me and blue walls”

He also smiled, but inside he shatter more. Not see Jared anymore?

“Well” he heard him talk again “Good luck with your life” he threw him a dimpled smiled and disappeared in his office.

He stood there for a while. Probably couple of seconds, but it felt like hours. When he started to move towards stairs, he saw Samantha heading to him.

“Jensen. Hello again” Jensen just waved and she smiled “After you receive your results, just sent me a message” she gave a him a note with a number on it. _“Why not Jared’s”_ he thought “and we will meet somewhere”

She said goodbye, also wished him good luck, hugged him and disappeared in Doctor’s Padalecki room. He watched the door close and pulled out his mobile. Time to call Jaffrey.

 

“Well, Jensen” he looked at his friend “I don’t know what kind of magician he was, but was he did really did cure you”

“So I am healthy? No more stupid medical pills and hours in white rooms?”

Jeffrey smiled.

“Yes my friend” he wrote something on paper, put a stamp on it and gave it to Jensen “Here you go. Now you can phone that nice lady and give her this”

Younger man took the note and for a while he wondered if he should just drop it somewhere and go to Jared with some new problem. But somehow he knew that Jared would see through his lie and then thing would be awkward.

“Thanks” he finally said.

The hugged like always and then he was texting Samantha. He got a respond couple of minutes later.

 

“Thanks” she took note from him and put it in her back.

“Do you know where Jared lives?” he blurted out before he realized what was he saying. He bit his lip.

Samantha laughed.

“I thought I would have to do something” she looked at him “Of course I do. I am his best friend. Well, Chad wouldn’t probably agree with this, but anyway” she pulled a small, blue sticky note, white pen with few flowers and wrote address quickly “Here”

Jensen wanted to run there already, when she pulled note a little bit. “And Jensen? Do something. I had enough of watching lost heart eyes”

She smiled and let go of the note. Jensen never felt more free.

 

Twenty minutes later he was standing before Jared’s door. If he had knew that he lives just half an hour from him, then… Then what? He would probably do nothing. Jensen raised his hand to knock but then froze. What if he is not home? Then he heard barking and Jared’s voice. Well. He is home.

Finally he knocked. He heard scraping and then the door open.

“Jensen?”

 

Jensen was here. He felt a sting of pain in his arm, but ignored it. Jensen was standing in his doorway.

“Um, hey” he said “I hope I don’t disturb or anything…”

Only then Jared noticed that they were still standing in doorway.

“No, no of course no” he said moving away “Please come on in”

Jensen smiled and closed the door behind him.

“Do you want something to drink?” he asked.

“Uh, water is fine” he heard Jensen answer and headed to the kitchen. After a minute the came back and saw Jensen still standing “Why don’t we sit?” he offered, gesturing to the sofa.

His ex-patient nodded and sat. Jared gave him water, which disappeared in couple of seconds.

“So. What brings you here?”

Jensen looked in his cup, hoping for water appear from somewhere and save him from answering this question. He looked up and saw Jared starring at him.

“Well. Um” Go Jensen! Go! “These couple of weeks I felt like I have never felt before with anyone. I felt like my heart has its own wings and it fell for you. Hard, really, really hard and I want to know more of you and I want to you hold me forever and never ever let me go” he blurted out in one breath. Then he hid his head in his hands “God, it’s stupid. I am so stupid”

Then he felt warm hands on his own, pulling them away from his face and those warm and big hands holding his face and slowly brushing his cheek. Then he felt warm lips on his own. God, it was amazing, even better than he imagined.

“Jared” he whispered.

“I feel the same” Jared answered and smiled.

Jensen also smiled, pulling him in second kiss. It heated and then Jensen reached to Jared’s shirt when he felt younger man fall to his arm.

“Jared?” he asked, a little bit scared. He didn’t feel breath on his neck. Jensen pulled him away and saw him pale, with closed eyes “Jared!?”

He didn’t understand what was happening. Was Jared sick too? He quickly checked his pulse. Thankfully, it was there. Weak.

He reached for his mobile and called an ambulance.

 

Jensen was sitting in plastic, orange chair and starring at the wall. The doctors wouldn’t want to tell him anything. He only heard that its bad and they don’t really know what it is.

He was slowly going nuts. Then he heard the door open and Sam with blonde guy walked into the hospital. Samantha spotted him and hurried to his side, while blonde male friend headed to look for the doctor.

She pulled him in and held for a while.

“I don’t understand what’s happening” he whispered.

“Tell me what happened” she said quietly.

He pulled away and nodded.

“Everything was going alright. We… we kissed and then he collapsed and… he was pale. He was so pale. And he didn’t breathe...”

She looked away.

“I guess I have to tell you everything”


	4. chapter four

“We all have abilities. I can do many things. Chad can speak in every language. And Jared… He can heal with his hands”

 _“Massages”_ Jensen realized.

“I didn’t know what was he… using to gain a power. You see, we all need some sort of power. My power is sunny day. Chad’s is sleeping. And Jared’s… He never told me, but I think I figured it out. He draws from his life force”

Jensen froze.

“He heals others and slowly kills himself” he whispered.

“Yes” Samantha nodded.

Chad came and looked and Jensen. “You can see him” he said.

Jensen didn’t wait. He jump on his feet and flew to Jared’s room. What he saw made him stop. He was very pale and hocked up to so many different machines. He took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

“Hey” he said quietly and stroked Jared’s hair. Machines were beeping and Jared’s chest was slowly rising and falling “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked “Just please… please be alright”. He kissed Jared on the forehead.

 

He didn’t know how long passed until Samantha enter the room.

“Hey” she said.

Jensen didn’t even look at her. He was focused on Jared.

“I found a way to save him”

That caught his attention and he finally looked at her.

“We have to take part of your soul and place it in Jared” she explained.

“Do it” Jensen didn’t even hesitate. He had to save him.

“It might be a little painful…” she continued.

“Do it” he repeated.

Samantha nodded and came closer. Then her hand shined a little bit and she stuck it in his belly. He felt pain, but pit his lip and held on. After a minute she pulled out white a little shiny ball in his hands. He saw placing it on Jared’s chest, right over his heart and disappearing it inside, before the darkness took him.

 

He didn’t know how long passed until he woke up. But he woke up to Jared’s shiny eyes looking at him. “Hey” Jensen said.

“You’re stupid” Jared said.

“I just saved your life, asshole” but Jensen could feel a smile appear on his face. Seconds later Jared’s lips where covering his and it was perfect.

 

Jared looked at sleeping Jensen and smiled. He was falling in love with him more every day. He kissed his temple and quietly walked on the balcony.

“Hey” he greeted Sam and they hugged.

“Hey Jared” she said, smiling “How are you?”

He stopped being a doctor. Samantha told him that it’s too dangerous. He was still healing and if he would use his powers again, he would be a dead man. He took a job as an book artist. He always could draw pretty good. First book with his drawings was coming out this winter. Author was really satisfied with his art and told him he should prepare for more. His life with Jensen was going amazing. He really fall hard for him. And his feelings where returned.

“I’m alright. And you?”

“Life is going great” she answered and they both looked into night lights.

“Sam… you know that this… operation you did could only be done if two people where soul mates?”

They were both quiet for a long time.

“Yes” she finally answered.

 

~~

 

Thank you for reading, commenting, kudos and support (: This story is finished, but I have plans for three or more in future. Two will be again about Js and one will be wincest. Thank you again and I hope to see you in my other stories ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes ^^ English is not my native language. I am also sorry for any medical mistakes. In my native language (Polish) mitral regurgitation is translated as Niedomykalność zastawki mitralnej. Just a little note for curious people : D


End file.
